


Tails' Naughty Punishment

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Dildos, F/M, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Spying, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, boobplay, cumming, secretly recording, toilet seat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Requested by mj198733: After catching him spying on her getting dressed, Rouge gives Tails a punishment he'll never forget, with Vanilla along for the ride. This oneshot lemon smutfic is rated Explicit for sex. This story is not suitable for those below the age of 18. All characters are portrayed as adults.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat/Vanilla the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat/Vanilla the Rabbit
Kudos: 4





	Tails' Naughty Punishment

**Author’s Note: All characters portrayed in this story are at least 18 years of age.**

**+!+**

“Just a few more...” Tails struggled to say as he twisted his wrench around the last loose nut keeping the engine of his biplane together. Wiping his brow with a raggedy cloth, he closed the engine hatch and jumped into the cockpit. To his surprise, black smoke began to form over the engine once he started the propellers. “Ah geez, not again!” The fox hopped down and crawled underneath the Tornado, opening up a latch to inspect the elements within.

A fresh breeze entered the garage, blowing over the fox’s back and between his open legs.

“Huh?” Tails peered back, noticing nothing unusual. He blushed as he suppressed the arousal of the wind against his exposed asshole, instead focusing on getting to the bottom of the broken plane.

“Let’s see here,” the yellow kitsune carefully inspected the wires, not noticing the uninvited guest behind him.

Rouge the Bat stared down at the handsome fox below, cracking a grin as she eyed his thick butt cheeks waving left and right as he worked on his machine. Smirking to herself, she grabbed his tails, causing him to yelp as she flipped him over like a hamburger.

“Rouge? What are you doing here?” Tails looked up at the seductive bat in confusion.

“Who, me?” She placed a hand against her exposed cleavage, a sight that didn’t go unnoticed by the perverted fox. He eyed her dirty pillows intently, a string of saliva dripping from his open mouth, unable to take his eyes off of her bosoms.

“Hey fox boy,” Rouge smirked as she raised a finger up to the ceiling, “eyes up here.” Tails wiped away the saliva from his lips before shaking his head and getting off the ground.

“Sorry, I was just...ughhhh...dizzy, from all the fumes!” Tails cracked a nervous smile as he itched behind his ears, a small blush appearing on his face.

“Sure.” Rouge smiled once more, turned on by the fox’s cuteness and total inability to lie under pressure. “Well, to answer your question, my car broke down on my way home from a girl’s night out with Vanilla, so we figured we’d spend the night with you. It’d be nice if you could repair it for us.” She ran a seductive finger up Tails’ arm, causing him to blush a deeper shade of crimson as he watched her hand slowly approach his neck.

“Ummm...yes, I can help,” Tails looked at the clock to find it was eight at night, “but it’ll need to wait until morning. You two were hoping to spend the night anyway, so I can get started first thing tomorrow.”

“You’re an absolute dear,” Rouge kissed the young fox on the forehead, leaving an outline of lipstick against his fur. He was blushing hard at this point, sweating profusely.

Collecting himself, Tails led Rouge to the living room, where Vanilla was waiting.

“Look who I got to help fix the car,” Rouge said, winking toward the yellow fox.

“That’s absolutely lovely, Tails,” Vanilla replied. “You’re always so helpful.”

“It was nothing.” Tails turned away as he gently blushed.

“I’ll go make some apple pie as a thank you.” Vanilla smiled at the young fox before heading to the kitchen, fishing through his supplies to find all the ingredients required to make the perfect warm treat.

“I don’t suppose you have anything more comfortable for me to wear, right Tails?” Rouge looked down at the fox, who unknowingly stared at her cleavage once more. Shaking himself out of it, his wobbly arm pointed toward the bedroom.

“I’ve, ummm...gotta hoodie and some sweats in my dresser, so, ummm...help yourself!” Tails was sweating bullets, imagining the slutty bat getting naked (in his own house).

“I guess I’ll go help myself then.” Shrugging to herself, she walked away, stopping as she opened the bedroom door. “Oh, and Tails,” she looked behind, giving the fox a seductive look as she shook her ass, her well-defined butt cheeks pressing against her latex pants, “no peaking.” Giggling to herself, she closed the door, leaving Tails to himself.

Sitting himself on the sofa, he looked at his Miles Electric on the coffee table.

“No...I shouldn’t.” Looking around, only hearing the rustling of Vanilla preparing the apple pie in the nearby kitchen, he grabbed the tablet and ran to the bathroom.

“This is wrong, this is so, so wrong...” The yellow fox knew what he was doing completely violated Rouge’s trust, but his temptation, sexual drive, and curiosity got the better of him.

Locking the bathroom door behind him, he sat his thick ass on the open toilet seat, his two tails draping along each side of the bowl. He spread his legs open, rubbing the fur within until his foxhood popped out, a small trickle of precum already forming along the tip.

Placing the tablet on the floor, the fox rubbed the precum around the base of his dick as he watched the video stream of Rouge inspecting her figure in the fox’s oversized mirror in his bedroom. Turns out there are numerous advantages to installing security cameras in each room of the house.

“Yes...yes...” Tails whispered under his breath as the luscious bat unlatched her heart-shaped breastplate, placing it on the bed to reveal her large, sexy breasts dangling freely.

The fox began to masturbate, sighing in his innocent-sounding voice as he watched Rouge inspect her boobs, fondling and cupping them with her hands. Finished with looking over her tits, she placed her hands against the sides of her latex pants and pushed them down while shaking her big butt. Tails reached down and zoomed in on the batt’s ass to witness her butt cheeks unintentionally slapping together.

“This is...too good.” The fox continued stroking his rod as he zoomed the stream back out, showing Rouge inspecting her ass in the same mirror.

Cracking a sly grin, Rouge looked up at the camera following her movements before diving up and kicking it off the wall.

“...what?” Tails was astonished and confused, his hand still firmly pressed against his thick stem as he heard the sound of his bathroom doorknob rustling. “H...hey! It’s occupied.”

The visitor didn’t seem to care, however, finding a way to slip through the locked door without breaking anything.

“Hello handsome.” The naked Rouge smiled lewdly as she approached the defenseless, rock-solid fox on the toilet.

“Rouge! What are you doing here?” The fox pushed his legs together, his penis wedged between them as he tried to hide it from the seductive bat. Stepping in front of him, she picked up the tablet on the floor, which now only showed black and white static.

“What were you watching, you naughty boy?” Rouge asked, bending over to stare into his eyes, her large breasts dangling from her chest.

“I, ummmm...” Tails was ogling the visitor’s large breasts, his face crimson red as his penis grew even larger between his furry legs.

“Don’t tell me you were spying on me.” She stood up and rubbed a hand over the yellow fox’s ears. “You would never spy on a lady trying to get dressed, would you?”

“Ummm...” Tails was at a loss for words; while most of his brainpower was sapped up by the penis between his legs, he knew that the bat was toying with him, fully aware that he was watching her strip without her permission.

“You know what they say about naught boys,” Rouge lewdly eyed the fox’s delicious body. “They get punished.” The seductive bat smirked as she got down on her knees and placed her hands on the legs which he kept clasped together. “My, what’s in here?” She gripped the fox before gently prying them open, revealing his large cock, drenched in precum that left both sides of his furry legs sticky.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had some dick.” Rouge pulled herself closer to the stunned fox, who was in awe over what was going on beneath him. “You don’t mind sharing, do you?”

“Ummm, no, of...course not,” Tails replied with a struggle, sweat rolling down his face as he watched the lewd bat get ever closer to his foxhood.

Directly in front of his exposed member, Rouge grabbed hold of it with one hand, causing him to moan at the sudden sensual touch.

“Not bad.” Rouge pulled the dick up as she inspected Tails’ junk, getting a good look of the entire shaft before cupping his testicles within her other hand.

“Rou...” Tails moaned as he placed his hands on the back of the toilet seat.

Sniffing the tip, Rouge blushed slightly as she took in the fragrance of the horny fox, an odor that turned her on greatly.

“You ready?” Rouge asked, keeping one hand firmly grasped against the shaft as she seductively looked up at the fox above. All Tails could do was gently nod, giving the bat permission to have his way with him.

“I, ughhh...” Tails was speechless as he stared down at the seductive bat gripping his hard penis. He winced as a drop of precum dripped from his tip, ventured down his shaft, and made contact with Rouge’s hand. Looking down at her glove, she let go of his penis and licked the substance off, all while staring into his eyes.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready.” Giving a sly smile, the bat crawled closer to the yellow fox and placed her hands on his furry legs as her lips approached his twitching member. Opening her mouth just slightly, her lips made contact with the horny fox’s sensitive tip. He moaned loudly as his tip made its way deeper into the bat’s mouth, the pleasure made all the greater by her moist lips commingling with the precum already brimming over his urethra.

As Rouge guided Tails’ cock deeper down her throat, she took in the taste of his foxhood with her sensual tongue, licking at the warm shaft as her face grew even more red, although not quite matching the hue of the young fox’s own muzzle.

The bat continued pushing Tails’ dick deeper until Rouge was at the hairy base, her lips now close to his testicles. Looking up at the naughty fox, Rouge met his gaze. She watched as Tails stared back at her, sweat rolling down his face as his arms wobbled, his hands hardly able to maintain their grip against the toilet seat.

Nodding her head, Rouge slowly moved her head up, allowing Tails’ penis to escape the confines of her moist throat. The fox moaned as his shaft rubbed against the bat’s seductive tongue, and he yelped even louder as his sensitive tip made its way between Rouge’s big lips. For added measure, she provided extra suction with her mouth, applying additional lip pressure against his tip for maximum pleasure. Needless to say, she was basically a professional.

“How was that, sugar?” Rouge peered up at the stunned fox once more as she gently stroked his base.

Tails was stunned; he was unable to conjure up anything comprehensible, as his mouth was gaping open and his tongue draped over his lips, a string of saliva landing on the bat’s face.

“I’ll just assume you want more.” Giggling to herself, Rouge positioned herself over the fox’s hard cock once more and reinserted it into her mouth, causing the fox to squeal. Instead of taking it slow, however, she increased her speed, bobbing her head up and down as Tails’ penis repeatedly entered and left her oral cavity.

Tails watched as the horny bat got to work; her eyes were focused intently on the penis before her as she placed one hand against his leg for balance. The fox could also not help but stare at the bat’s seductive, bare breasts, which bounced up and down to the rhythm of her blowjob.

The bat removed Tails’ erect cock from her oral crevasse once more, looking into his dazed eyes as she began to stroke his member with great speed. The fox looked away, clenching his teeth as his face turned a dark shade of crimson red. He moaned in his innocent, high-pitched voice.

“So you’re finally about to cum?” Rouge smirked as she guided Tails’ erect foxhood into her oral cavity for the final time.

“I’m...ughhhhh...” Sweat rolled down Tails’ body as he struggled to find the right words. His legs were dangling off the toilet seat as his moans got louder by the second. “...gunna...ughhh...”

Leaping off the toilet seat, the horny fox began to ferociously fuck the sexy bat’s luscious mouth, his feet firmly planted against the tiled floor as he pressed his hands against the back of her head, pushing it into his dick like a fleshlight.

“Uggggmmgmmm!” Rouge’s words were muffled, her mouth completely blocked by the yellow fox’s massive cock. After a few moments of struggle, she allowed herself to give in, pressing her hands against the floor by Tails’ sneakers as she seductively made eye contact with him once more.

As Tails was about to finish off in Rouge’s mouth, the bathroom door swung open, revealing Vanilla with a hot apple pie in her mitted hands.

“What is going on in here?” She asked in her gentle voice. Tails made brief eye contact with her before returning to the task at hand, fucking the horny bat as if he were under a horny spell.

“Tails?” Vanilla set the pie down on the bathroom sink as she approached the entranced fox.

“I’m....ughhhh...cummmminnggggg...Aahhhughhhhh...” He made a few final thrusts, clutching the back of Rouge’s head with tremendous force as he repeatedly shoved his member down bat’s throat. If not for her sizable experience allowing other guys to go rough on her, she would have gaged a long time ago, but Tails was still a rookie.

With one final hump, Tails screamed as his tails forming a heart shape behind him. He released a massive, sticky load of white, gooey cum into the horny bat below. The fox held her head in place, his penis as far as it would go down her throat as his stem and testicles twitched in rhythm to each load of semen he let loose.

Tails panted as he slowly pulled his member out of Rouge’s oral pussy, a string of cum connecting her lips with his tip and falling to the floor below. The fox fell backward, resting his yellow, plump ass cheeks against the toilet seat as he slouched, his cock still erect.

Rouge, meanwhile, was far more collected; she lewdly stared up at the seemingly-spent fox before opening her mouth, giving him a good view of the spunk pooled within before swallowing it all up. Opening her lips once more, she stuck her tongue out, showing just how much of a cumslut she truly was.

“Ohh dear!” Vanilla got down on her knees and placed her palm against the tired fox’s forehead. “It looks like you wore him out, Rouge. And to think he was gonna fix the car!”

“I’m sure he’ll be fixing more than the car, if you know what I’m saying.” Rouge suggestively elbowed the older rabbit as she stared at the lounging fox. He looked back at her, lacking the energy to speak, but his eyes slowly made their way down to her large, covered-up breasts which jiggled at even the slightest movement.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Vanilla asked, crawling toward the yellow fox. She looked down as she noticed Tails’ member beginning to grow in size once more. A lewd combination of cum and saliva dripped from his tip down his shaft, splashing against his testicles before pooling against the toilet seat below.

“I...I’m...” Tails struggled for words. “I’m...so...”

“Yes?” Vanilla crawled in closer until her face was mere inches from his.

“Horny...”

Tails went in for a kiss, wrapping his sweaty hands around Vanilla’s neck as his lips touched her own. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She first resisted this, but as a warmth began to grow in her nether region, she became more passive, loosening her mouth as to allow the horny fox to explore the entirety of her oral crevasse.

Pulling away from the elder bunny, Tails looked into her eyes. His heart was beating faster than a sonic boom, and his cock was once again at full staff.

“I need you...” The fox said in a monotone voice.

“What was th--” Vanilla was interrupted as Tails leapt from the toilet seat directly into her chest. She fell over, her head cushioned by the rug below. The horny fox placed his hands along either side of her chest and checked her out once more, his eyes ogling the big boobs hidden by her blouse.

“Ughhh, Tails!” Vanilla yelled, caught by surprise once again as he reached his hands over the two large mounds on her chest, playing with them with great force.

“You’re not wearing a bra, Vanilla,” Tails said in a sly voice, his dick rubbing against the lower part of her blouse, leaving a trail of cum from his prior blow job. “Do you like to let them hang like that? Because it’s hot.”

Vanilla put her arms behind her head, panting as she allowed Tails to explore her body. Indeed, she was turned on beyond all measure; just the thought of having coitus made her pussy moist, but she’d been dry for so long that she had forgotten what it felt like for a guy to manhandle her like this.

“Tails...ughhhh.” The rabbit moaned as he wedged his fingers between the buttons of her shirt, pulling them apart to reveal her large breasts. Her hardened nipples’ brown color matched her eyes.

“You wanna give this naught boy some milk?” Tails pulled himself forward and placed his lips on her left nipple, suckling it as he cupped her right breast.

“Ughhhhmmmmm...” Vanilla moaned as she looked up at the seductive fox playing with her chest. Her face was crimson red as the fox met her gaze while still suckling at her teat and roughly fondling her other breast. “Yeah...you can have it all...”

Tails’ eyes widened as he felt a liquid shoot into his mouth. Pulling his head back, he found Vanilla’s nipple covered in her own natural breastmilk, the same substance that dripped from his naughty lips.

This provided the perfect distraction for the bat to make her move. Fully recovered from delivering an epic blowjob to the yellow fox, she decided to hatch a new plan.

“Ohh Tails,” Rouge said, tapping his shoulder. Before he could look back, however, he was pushed forward, his golden ass sticking out as his erect foxhood, still dripping with cum, dangled within an inch of Vanilla’s blouse.

The horny bat spread Tails’ legs out as Vanilla pushed down her pants, revealing a ladycum-soaked pair of lewd panties beneath. The two ladies worked like clockwork, with the bat holding the fox down by the waist while the rabbit held his body in place.

“What are you doing, Rouge?” Tails asked, his tails draped against his butt cheeks as he worriedly looked at the bat from behind.

“Ohh, you’ll see,” she replied, letting go of his waist with one hand to pull Vanilla’s underwear down her legs, revealing a moist, hairy pussy within.

Tails looked down at the now-fully nude woman, especially the vaginal crevasse that looked so inviting.

“You wanna fuck Vanilla, don’t ya fox boy?”

“Mmmhmmm...” Tails slowly nodded his head as his arms began to shake under his own weight. He arced his back even further, sticking his yellow ass out for Rouge, giving her a delectable view.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Rouge continued. “You can fuck Vanilla until her pussy is dry, if I can fuck your asshole with this.” Tails looked over his shoulder to reveal a double-sided, strap-on dildo that was seven inches on either side. 

“I dunno...” Tails’ voice trailed off a bit before returning his full attention to the bat behind. “I really haven’t...done that before...”

“You mean Sonic hasn’t fucked your ass yet?” Rouge replied, laughing as Tails’ face grew red with embarrassment. “There’s always a first time for everything, and for you, this punishment will be a first time you’ll never forget.”

“But Rouge, I--” Tails voice was muffled as Vanilla pushed his head down to her cleavage with her long arms. She kept one palm firmly planted on the back of her head as she used the other to position his cock into her vagina, allowing his tip to lewdly rub across her legs and clitoris before wedging it into her moist nether region.

Tails moaned loudly as his penis entered her dank cave, experiencing a pleasure unlike any he’d ever felt, which only grew more intense as Vanilla placed both of her hands against his ass cheeks, forcing him to push his entire length up her horny vagina.

Rouge made her move as Tails’ dick was engulfed in Vanilla’s pussy. Latching onto the dildo, she spread Tails’ ass cheeks wide to reveal his small asshole. Stretching it out further, she slowly inserted her pre-lubed, plastic penis into the yellow fox’s rectum.

“Ughhhhhhh!” Tails yelled. He looked back to watch as the horny bat continued inserting her plastic penis up her ass. His body shook, and his hips wobbled, as it made its way up his anal opening.

“What...guhhhhh...are you....ughhhhh...” The yellow fox was unable to speak with the dual feelings of his penis fully engulfed inside Vanilla’s wet, moist pussy and Rouge invading his asshole with her foreign device.

The bat stopped as the dildo made its way as far up his butt as she could shove it.

“How does it feel?” Rouge asked in a seductive voice, running a finger down Tails’ ass cheek. He didn’t reply, instead slowly pulling his dick out of Vanilla’s vaginal crevasse, causing Rouge to be pushed back. Moaning once more, the fox gripped the rug along either side of Vanilla’s breasts before penetrating her once more, this time gyrating with force.

Tails emitted high-pitched orgasmic noises as he continuously entered and left Vanilla’s dank nether region. Given the horny fox’s movements, Rouge didn’t have to do any work at all; as Tails fucked the rabbit’s vagina, his body naturally moved back and forth, allowing the bat’s lubed dildo to penetrate his asshole whenever the fox left Vanilla’s pussy.

“I could get used to this,” Rouge said, grabbing hold of Tails’ cheeks as she began to gyrate her hips to the rhythm. She watched as Tails passionately fucked the bunny below him. His tongue was draped from his mouth as he stared into Vanilla’s eyes, all the while making innocent moaning noises as the combined, lewd, sticky sounds of sexual pleasure reverberated around the small bathroom.

Tails’ mind was blank. At this point, all rational reason had left him. His primary objective was to make love to Vanilla. Rouge fucking his tender butthole would not stop him. In fact, his body was already getting accustomed to anal penetration. His rectum seemed to enjoy the feeling, as it only added to the pleasure of his hard, rock-solid foxhood rubbing against Vanilla’s dank, tight pussy.

“You already came once,” Rouge said from behind, watching as the speechless fox continued penetrating the equally-speechless rabbit below him, “it looks like you’re gonna cum again real soon.”

Tails ignored her, focusing on the task at hand as sweat rolled down his fur.

But she was right.

“Ughhhh...I’m...ughhhhhh...” Tails screamed as he gyrated even faster, his yellow testicles bobbing up and down as he gave it his all.

“Me...too!” Vanilla replied. The rabbit cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples as the wave of vaginal pleasure almost hit its tipping point.

“Ughhhhh,” Rouge moaned, her double-sided dildo vibrating up her tight nether region as she continued fucking Tails’ asshole. “Here...it...comes...ughhhhh!”

All three of them came simultaneously. Tails didn’t cum as much as he did during his blowjob, but it was still enough to fill Vanilla’s pussy. He gave a few final humps as the sticky white substance engulfed the rabbit’s vaginal crevasse, comingling with her squirting lady cum that was beaten back by the onslaught of molten semen filling her baby maker.

Rouge continued fucking Tails’ ass as she came as well. Her own fluids squirted out from between the small, tight gaps between her pussy lips and the plastic device, covering the sexy fox’s ass cheeks and dripping down his legs, meeting the semen already pooling on the rug below.

Tails fell on top of Vanilla, now completely spent and utterly exhausted. He was unconscious, his head resting against the rabbit’s breasts as he slept peacefully on top of her, his penis still half-erect and inside her vagina, keeping most of his sperm inside the rabbit’s pussy like a tight cork.

Rouge gave a sly grin as she pulled out her dildo, her side completely drenched in lady cum, and pulled the tired fox from Vanilla’s body. Sticky sounds came from their two private parts as Tails’ shrunken penis left her vagina, a string of cum dripping from his foxhood down Vanilla’s leg as Rouge pulled him away. Vanilla’s legs twitched as Tails’ white, molten spunk ran out of her pussy, staining the rug below.

A few moments after leaving the bathroom with the sleeping fox, she returned to find Vanilla picking herself up, allowing the sperm to run down her vagina as she stretched her legs.

“Where did you take Tails?” Vanilla asked as she ran one of Tails’ small cloths under the sink and used it to clean her used womanly crevasse.

“To bed,” Rouge replied, “he’s gonna need a whole lotta sleep after that!” Running her hand down Vanilla’s arm, she started feeling warm once more. “Of course, I would be willing to have a helping of you.” She eyed the older rabbit seductively.

“Sure thing, dear,” Vanilla replied, a smile on her face as she grabbed the piedish from the side of the sink, “but let’s have a helping of pie first before it grows cold.”

“Can’t argue with that!” Rouge smirked as Vanilla left the restroom. She smacked her ass, causing the rabbit to emit a high-pitched orgasmic sound, before shutting off the light and following her to the dining room for a scrumptious, non-sexual treat.

**+!+**

**This story idea was submitted by mj198733 on fanfiction.net. Feel free to send me suggestions for future fics! Please note that I am about two months behind, so any that I agree to write will take me a while to finish (visit my fanfiction account for more info).**


End file.
